Are Carrots Purple?
by SakudaChanLovesYaoi
Summary: Gakupo has been ignoring Gumi lately, so the green-hair girl tries to build up some independence. Un/fortunately, one day Teto had to open her big mouth about Gumi almost getting hit by a car to Gaku . . .


Gumi walked towards the academy, wearing her black uniform and carrying her brown schoolbag. She glanced around herself before jogging across the street, her school shoes stomping against the concrete. Lately, Gakupo hadn't been walking her to school, so she had to look out for herself. She blew her green bangs out of the way before entering the school grounds, seeing her friends waiting at the entrance like they do everyday. Rin and Len were holding hands, Meiko and Luka were wrapped around each other, Miku was clinging to Kaito's arm, and there was always single Teto, but she was single by choice. She turned down every guy and claimed she desired nothing but freedom.

"Hey guys! How's your morning," Gumi panted, giving a weak smile to them. They all responded in their own ways before Len blinked.

"Gaku's still not following you? That's three weeks already! I gotta ask him what's wrong," he said, turning towards Rin with a questioning expression. She nodded, meaning she was going to bug him too. Gumi sighed.

"You guys! That's totally not necessary. I'm fine by my own, really!"

"Oh please. You almost got hit by a car three days ago. I bet Gaku still hasn't found out, either, has he," Kaito asked, raising his brows. Gumi blushed with embarrassment and shook her head.

"Oh you seriously haven't told him!"

"Told who what?" The whole group froze, looking behind Gumi. The green-haired girl turned, even though she knew who it was.

"Hi Gaku," Gumi said with a smile, earning a pat on the head. She giggled and turned towards Kaito and Len, giving them death glares to keep their mouths shut. They glared back, determined.

Teto was the one who spoke, surprisingly. "Gaku. Why haven't you been walking Gumi to school and back home?" Gaku looked at Teto, then Gumi, who looked ashamed that her friend asked. He blinked his purple hues, turning back to Teto.

"I've been busy."

"Yeah, well, you might wanna start dealing with that stuff after school, because-"

"Teto, SHUT UP," Gumi screamed, scaring everyone in the group. Gakupo looked at Gumi like he never saw her before. His little adopted sister was acting hysterical. "I can look after myself! I'm not a child," she yelled at the group, frustrated tears building up in her eyes. "Calm down, Gumi," Miku said, touching Gumi's shoulder. The green-haired surprised everyone once more when she slapped the girl's hand away, heading into the school building with such haste.

"What I was trying to say is that Gumi almost got hit by a car because she couldn't see. You would have been able to spot something so easily, you jerk," Teto hissed, turning on her heel and heading for class. The rest of the group sighed, turning from a confused Gakupo. It took a moment before the purple-haired male gasped. "Gumi!"

Gumi sat in her chair, scratching down the answers to her homework. She didn't talk to her partner in Biology II, Luka, at all, so she was able to finally catch up with all the homework of the first three classes. "You're eating lunch with us, right," Luka asked with concern, making Gumi look at her with a bewildered expression.

"No. I'm going to St-" she paused from saying the class, not trusting Luka to keep quiet about her location.

"Oh, common, Gumi. Please eat with us! It'll make everyone happy," she pleaded, earning a sharp look.

"Says the tadatells," she muttered, turning back to her work. Luka gave up and took out her cell phone, texting the only person who would make this better.

No one saw Gumi until she walked out of school, her school bag practically empty as she was finished with every single subject, and even the homework assignments of the next two weeks. The girl was in so much thought that she didn't hear the footsteps following her. "Gumi."

She paused. Her head turned slightly. She was just outside the school grounds, and Gakupo was standing beside her, eyes sad as he gazed to her. "I'm sorry," he said. She stepped back, turning her head away.

"It's fine, I get it. There are more important things going on. I totally understand," she said, looking sorrowful, even though she didn't mean it. Gakupo's facial expression turned to one of slight anger, slight surprise.

"What? There's nothing more important then you-"

"Then why you ABANDON ME," she wailed, stamping her foot down. "Why don't you ever make time for me? Am I that bothersome to you," she yelled, enraged. Gakupo simply shook his head, making Gumi huff and turn around, running off. Gakupo called after her, his long legs gaining him the advantage as he chased after her.

"You think they'll settle it," Rin asked Kaito and Lin, who nodded in response.

Gumi panted as she continued escaping from the male who was calling to her. Tears had long since escaped her eyes and were flowing past her cheeks. She shook her head desperately, unaware that she ran into the street without looking. "Gumi-Chan!"

Green eyes looked into purple hues as Gakupo slammed into the sidewalk on the other side of the street. She heard a car screech to a stop, and someone yelled at them before speeding off. Gumi sat up, her backside against Gakupo's stomach as she gazed down to him, eyes wide. "You saved me . . ."

"Of course. I wouldn't let My Love get hurt," he chuckled. His hand lifted from her waist. "_Now stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my_ _hand_ and _hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I'll be here, so don't you cry_, **My Love**." Gumi was surprised when his other hand wiped away fat tears. She grasped his other hand, holding onto it tightly as he requested.

"I love you, Gakupo," she sobbed, holding his hand to her throat while his other cupped her cheek. She let him sit up, and moved to his side, sniffling. He chuckled and hugged her to him.

"I love you, too, Gumi-Chan. _I'll be there for you always. Always and always_," he vowed, pulling back to give her a chaste kiss.

When the two got home, Gumi cornered Gakupo with questions. "What were you doing for three weeks, anyways?" Gaku smirked as he led her by their laced fingers, all the way to his room.

"I was making something for you."

"Nani?" She raised both brows as Gakupo pulled a large stuffed carrot from his closet, presenting it to her. She blushed, thinking it to be so cute. "That's adorable!" She reached over and clutched it to herself, smiling as Gakupo came over to her, planting a kiss onto her forehead.

"It took me awhile because I didn't have any sewing abilities," he explained. Gumi threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I love it!"

"More then me?"

"Are carrots purple?"


End file.
